Trois mots
by Aalynn
Summary: Suite à une mission qui a mal tournée, Naruto a perdu sa mémoire... Tout, y comprit sa relation avec Sasuke.


Me revoici avec un nouveau one shot... Il y a pas beaucoup d'action, et ce sera certainement pas la meilleure fiction que je ferais mais alors, qu'est ce qu'elle m'a prise la tête cette fic ! Le malheur amoureux passif et la déprime ne sont pas les deux tèmes dans lesquels j'excelle le plus... Alors pour arriver jusqu'à un résultat qui me convienne, j'ai du en faire des retouches !  
Mais dans tous les cas, j'aime bien ce que j'en ai fait (malgré un début très laborieux)... Et je me suis vraiment cassée la tête pour trouver une fin un peu moins déprimante que le début n'y laisse songer...

Couple : Sasuke/Naruto (pour pas changer)

Disclaimer : A la longue vous devez finir par le savoir... Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais bel et bien à leur auteur Kishimoto. (parce que croyait moi, si j'avais pu mettre mon grain de sel dedans, Sasuke ne nous ferait pas une crise nerveuse pareille)

Warning : quelques allusions... Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard...

Le POV est de Sasuke.

Enjoy et... reviews !

* * *

Tes mots m'ont réchauffés le cœur… 

"Bonjour… Qui es-tu ?"

Ces trois là me l'ont brisé.

J'étais entré comme une furie à l'hôpital, je n'en croyais pas à mes oreilles… Je ne voulais pas le croire.  
Toi blessé.

Je ne pouvais pas admettre que tu me laisses, que tu m'abandonnes ici.  
Car notre amour était plus fort que tout. Il était invincible, incassable.  
Moi qui n'est jamais pensé qu'à moi-même, je croyais que ta mort serait la pire des choses.

Je me rends compte à quel point je me suis trompé.

J'ai eu beau tempêté, hurlé, ravagé tout sur mon passage, on ne m'as pas laissé te voir…  
Toi, encore inconscient, plongé dans ton coma.

Tout ce que j'avais pu obtenir, c'était leur promesse de m'avertir au moindre changement de ton état.

Tu n'est pas resté longtemps endormi. A peine quelques jours. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point ca m'a réconforté.  
Toi vivant.

J'étais tellement heureux que je suis accourut à ton chevet. Tellement heureux que tu ne m'es pas laissé.  
Pour te voir toi, pour te prendre dans mes bras, pour t'embrasser, te caresser. Pour me prouver que tu es toujours là, et à moi seul.

Vivant tu l'es toujours, à moi tu ne l'es plus.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de ta chambre je t'ai vu mais je n'ai pas comprit.  
Toi avec le regard inhabituellement vague, le sourire étrangement lointain.  
Tu m'as offert un sourire, chétif, gentillet mais je n'ai toujours pas comprit.

Et puis tu les a dit.

Les trois mots qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.  
Ces trois mots qui m'ont déchiré le cœur.

Amnésie totale et sans aucun espoir de guérison.

Nous ne nous sommes ni caressé, ni embrassés ni même cajolés .

Tu n'as pas voulu que je m'approche de toi… Moi je te faisais peur. Mais tu as accepté les bras de l'infirmière quand elle est venue te chercher. Tu disais pourtant haïr les médecins…

Mais tout a changé.

Je suis resté près de toi longtemps, très longtemps…  
Et c'est toi qui ne comprenait pas.  
Qui étais-je, d'où venais-je, pourquoi étais-je si gentil…

C'est Tsunade qui te l'a dit, Tsunade et les autres…

Ils sont rapidement venu te voir. Je me souviens avoir éprouvé un formidable sentiment de jalousie lorsque je les ai retrouvé, assis tout autour de ton lit, se demandant pourquoi tu les dévisageais comme ça.

Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'eux aussi, tu les avais oubliés. C'est méchant, néanmoins, c'est la stricte vérité… Heureux de voir que tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne.

Je ne me suis pas énervé, mais je n'en pensais pas moins… Mon affreux défaut de possession reprenait le dessus. C'était systématique : à chaque fois que tu te faisais aguiché dans la rue ou que tu restais seul avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je sentais la jalousie bouillir en moi… A tel point que j'aurais assassiné sur le champ.

Alors à chaque fois, comme un disque rayé, comme un rêve sans fin, je m'appropriais ton corps.  
Je voulais me prouver que tu n'étais qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi.  
Au travers de mes caresses qui te faisait frissonner, de tes soupirs que tu n'arrivaient pas à contenir , de mes sourires sarcastiques lorsque que je te voyais te résigner, épuisé d'avoir voulu contenir le désir que j'avais en moi… De cette envie constante de ne faire qu'un avec toi, tout le temps, à jamais.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai très mal prit le fait qu'ils se trouvent à côté de toi. Et c'est avec une pointe de sarcasme que je leur est dit que tu avais une amnésie irréversible.

Je m'étonnerais toujours de mon manque de tact.

A partir de ce moment là, je ne t'ai plus quitter au point de pratiquement dormir dans ta chambre. On a fini par te faire apprendre au compte goutte ce que tu avais perdu, en aucultant certains passages tel que Kyûbi, l'Akatsuki, ou encore Oto.

Tous ces souvenirs qui ont fait de nous un couple.

C'est Shikamaru qui t'as dit que j'avais été ton meilleur ami, quelqu'un que tu adorais, et en qui tu avais entièrement confiance. Un frère d'arme autant qu'un frère de sang.

Tu étais tellement désolé de ton manque de foi envers moi… Tellement triste…

Alors tu m'as souris. Mais pas celui que tu n'offrais qu'à moi. Un sourire… banal, pour le plus banal de tes amis.  
Je n'étais plus qu'un parmi tant d'autre.

Puis, tu as commencé à me parler , parler jusqu'à ce qu'à t'en casser la voix. En riant, en plaisantant. Je voyais bien que tu faisais des efforts : tu tentais de redevenir celui que tu étais…  
En fait, au fond de toi tu étais le même. Encore et toujours le même… C'est juste ta vie qui a… « recommencé »… Tu as eu une nouvelle chance.

Tu disais que tu trouvais Sakura amusante, Ino un peu saoulante et Hinata très attirante…

Ces mots, ces mêmes mots qui m'avaient détruits, ces mots qui avant me réchauffait tout entier, m'enfonçaient peu à peu dans un gouffre sans fond.

Désormais, chacune des visites pour toi se faisaient en ma présence.

Je refusais tout bonnement ce changement brutal, je voulais à tout prix me cramponné au passé.  
Je refusais que quelqu'un prenne ma place dans ton cœur.  
Je refusais que quelqu'un me devance dans cette quête.

Je voyais des signes encourageants : tu recommençais à me parler comme avant, plus intimement…  
Tu devenais plus chaleureux, plus gentil, plus heureux.

J'étais… certains de ma réussite.

Tous ces moments qui ont permis de nous rapprocher, tous ces événements récurrents de nos vie qui ont fait de nous un couple… Notre apprentissage commun, notre rivalité continue, ton obstination à venir me sauver, cette haine envers Orochimaru, le démon cloîtré en toi, la présence de l'Akatsuki…  
Tous ces passages de nos vie qui nous ont fait nous rapprocher, ces heures interminables à être hanté par l'autre, ces sauvetages, tantôt toi, tantôt moi…

J'aurais du me rendre compte…

"Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais…"

… que recommencer notre histoire sans « la vie » que nous avions eu était tout bonnement…  
impossible.

"Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?"

Ton amélioration… n'était pas du… à moi.

"Je t'aime Hinata."

Ca faisait… tellement mal.

Ces mots qui m'avaient sauvés, retenus alors que j'allais commettre l'irréparable, finiraient par me tuer.  
Mon cœur s'est brisé, définitivement, à jamais. J'ai arrêté de sourire.

Je ne suis plus jamais revenu te voir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inerte, devant la porte entrebâillée…  
Devant toi qui l'embrassait…  
Devant elle qui appréciait…  
Devant vos rires…

Vous veniez de détruire ma vie, et vous étiez heureux…  
Elle venait de détruire ma vie, et elle était heureuse…

Moi je n'ai jamais réussit à te faire rire comme ça… Tout au plus un simple amusement.  
Tu avais l'air tellement bien avec elle…

J'aurai du comprendre que tout était perdu.  
Maintenant je l'ai comprit, j'ai finit par l'admettre… je veux l'admettre… je n'arrive pas à l'admettre…

J'ai arrêté de vous suivre, j'ai arrêté de te regarder…  
J'ai même arrêté de pleurer, mais il m'a fallu du temps… Mes pleurs ne te ramèneront plus.

Je ne vomit plus, je ne suis plus malade, mon anxiété s'est calmé… Je réussis même à sortir, à marcher, à respirer… Mais ma dépression elle ne part pas.  
Alors il m'arrive encore souvent de rester cloîtré chez moi, me forçant à régurgiter et me perdre dans des délires passés. Je me rends malade, si je continue je vais mourir je le sais.

Mais je suis triste, terriblement triste et je ne veux pas sortir de cette tristesse.

Alors chaque jour je me rend au mont Hokage, et chaque jour je marche sur la corniche les yeux fermés… mais je ne tombe pas.

Pourquoi je ne tombe pas ?  
Pourquoi personne ne vient me pousser ?  
Pourquoi personne ne m'aide ?

Je n'y arriverai jamais tout seul… sauté de mon plein gré, c'est admettre de t'abandonner à tout jamais… et ça je ne veux pas.  
Alors chaque jour je rentre et devient un peu plus malade.

Ca fait des mois que cela dur et je suis à bout. Mais personne ne pousse et moi je ne tombe pas ; alors je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans une déprime sans nom…

Je n'en peut plus… Je veux mourir.  
Mais je en meurs pas… Et toi tu ne comprends pas.

Ni ma tristesse, ni ma maladie… Rien.

Alors, depuis trois semaines, tu m'attends tous les matins sous l'allées des fleurs de cerisiers. L'un de tes lieux préférés, avant comme aujourd'hui. Un de nos ex lieux de promenade.

Le lieu où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi.

Tu es persuadé que si je vais mal, c'est par ta faute. Mais c'est la mienne : c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à t'abandonner au bonheur auquel tu as droit.

Tu arrives, l'air heureux et moi j'ai mal. On marche, tu me parles, tout seul, toujours tout seul, pour me redonner le sourire.

Mais tu ne comprend pas : tu me parles d'elle, toujours et encore d'elle… Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte maintenant.  
Comment Hinata cuisine, comment elle embrasse, comment elle fait l'amour…

Mais elle ne le fera jamais aussi bien que moi. Moi qui n'avait besoin que d'une caresse pour te faire comprendre la passion qui m'étreignait, un seul regard pour le faire partager. Moi qui te faisait hurler de bonheur, blotti sur le lit…

Puis, peu à peu, le sujet change… Tu commence à balbutier, quelque peu incertain. Ton débit change, s'arrête, puis repart, incertain. Tu ne parles plus seulement d'Hinata… Mais d'Hinata et toi.

Votre futur mariage.

Ce lieu, ce lieu de notre souvenir va devenir le tien et celui d'une autre personne.

Et là, je lève les yeux au ciel ; pour dissimuler la plainte qui menace de sortir, la douleur qui transfigure de mon visage, les larmes qui me putréfient les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à tenir… Combien de temps vais-je résister à cet appel de mort, à ce couteau qui va me trancher les veines… Une année ? Un mois ? Un jour ? Une minute ?

Je m'avance un peu, je m'écarte de toi : je ne veux pas que tu vois jusqu'où je suis tombé. Ignorant ton regard perdu dans la myriade de points blancs qui tourbillonnent autour de nous…  
Des pétales de cerisier… L'une des choses que tu as toujours aimé… Tu t'amusais à m'en mettre dans les cheveux en me disant...

_« Tu es très jolie comme ça Sasukette ! »_

La nostalgie me reprend, les souvenirs me reviennent, mon imaginaire se confond avec la vérité, j'ai des hallucinations : ce lieu est devenu le symbole de notre union aujourd'hui révolue.

Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour revenir à cet époque faste…  
Lorsque tu venais me rejoindre en courant, hurlant mon nom…

"Sasukeee !"

Lorsque, ignorant les regards courroucés des passants tu venais me rejoindre, glissant doucement, tendrement ta paume chaude dans la mienne, comme maintenant…

Et lorsque, en m'offrant ce sourire, le seul, l'unique, celui que tu ne donnais qu'à moi, tu me disais d'une petite voix fluette d'anxiété…

"Sasuke… Tu ne rejoindras plus jamais Oro hein ?"


End file.
